


Up Against The Wall

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Spiderman RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wants one thing, but gets something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 6/18/02 but cleaned up to post here.

The receiver doesn't make a sound as it settles back onto the phone base. I stare out the window deep in thought. I suppose that this is Elijah's idea of being helpful.

We'd gone to see Spiderman, Elijah practically bouncing off the walls at how ripped Tobey had become. He wasn't Arnold Schwarzenegger or anything, that would be too much, but he looked good. At first I agreed just to keep that smile on Elijah's face but as the movie went on I could really appreciate it myself; The guy was hot.

I was a little irked that Elijah was noticing him but hadn't paid me a bit of attention to when I'd made an attempt at becoming a gym bunny. At first I'd done it out of boredom - but then I thought that maybe if I got my body all nice and buff Elijah would look at me that way. Yeah, right. Learned *that* lesson a couple of weeks ago.

I really wish I was prone to drunken amnesia. Maybe then I could forget the look on Elijah's face from that night. The look that said he felt betrayed; his eyes said it just as clearly as his mouth could have. Betrayed when a drunken fumble in the back seat of a cab turned into an attempt to massage his lips - with my tongue.

His stillness was what had made me realize what I was doing and then he pulled away carefully. We didn't look at each other the rest of the way home but there was a conspicuous space between us that wasn't usually there. It felt like fire in my stomach and when I woke up the next morning I immediately knew it hadn't been a nightmare.

Within a few days things were back to normal - almost. On occasion Elijah would mention this guy or that in passing. He was obviously gauging his chances of finding me a boyfriend, probably so he wouldn't have to deal with unwanted advances again. Well now it looks like he's settled on someone.

It's not every day that your best friend, whom you happen to be in love with, sets you up with another guy. Jesus. I'm under no delusion that things would go anywhere with Elijah but this - this sort of giving me away. It hurts.

Of course Tobey is definitely not a last pick. He's hot and cute at once. Everyone who's met him says he's nice too - especially Elijah. And it's not like he would lie. He does care about me and I know he wouldn't set me up with a total jerk just to get rid of me.

So. Now Tobey is coming to dinner, ostensibly with us. Elijah's voice over the phone was more excited than it ought to be for a friend just coming over to catch up. I know that he will find somewhere else to be at the last minute, leaving the two of us alone together. Well, it could be worse. I just hope that Tobey's not offended. Elijah did say, in that excited voice, that Tobey swings. Ah, yeah; very subtle, Lij.

Elijah's arranged everything, leaving me to cook. I'd already planned to make one of my specialties tonight because he asked for it. I didn't think to question it at the time because I love cooking, especially for him.

It doesn't take long before the food is ready and I hear two cars pull up. I'm not shaking, per se, but I know my nervousness must be evident. I don't know how to act. They're all laughter and camaraderie as they walk in the door and my stomach jolts a little. Then Elijah looks at me with that expectant happiness and I can't do anything but smile back. God, I feel pathetic.

Just as we're sitting down, a phone goes off. The one attached to Elijah's hip. The one Elijah *never* wears. He makes his excuses, takes his leave, and between one breath and the next I'm sitting alone with a practical stranger - one whom I've been so subtly set up with.

Despite the underlying tension the dinner is nice. I know I won't remember eating or what we talk about but I will remember every time Tobey's mouth closed over the fork.

It's been so very long for me, and Elijah did pick this out; I just feel strange, conflicted as I look at Tobey - at his mouth. There's anticipation, and then there's the thought of Elijah - of all the time and effort he put into this. And alongside all of it is that burning sensation in my stomach from what I've labeled 'the morning after'. I don't know. But Elijah wouldn't have gone this far without some assurance that this, whatever 'this' is, would be welcome.

Dinner becomes a blur and before I realize it I've ushered Tobey towards the sofa and we're settling ourselves, drinks in hand. The silence that follows is uncomfortable until Tobey puts down his full beer and turns to stare at me, head resting in his palm and a contemplative look on his face.

The sofa is not that big, it's a love seat really, so it's easy for my hand to casually brush his elbow when my arm stretches across the back. He looks down a bit and when he raises his eyes his look is more intense than it's been the entire night. He's making me burn, and it's not my stomach. I don't even think about moving. The next thing I think is that the texture of his lip is soft and when he flicks his tongue out over my finger it's silky. I feel like climbing into his lap and sucking on that tongue, and the look in his eye is invitation, but I still hesitate. I'm not sure what this is. A fling? A one-night stand? Or are we supposed to be starting something? I don't think that's it.

I think I should just close my eyes and go with it but all I've wanted for so long has been Elijah. I've wanted to share my life and my bed with him; it's not going to happen, that's clear. So why should I have to suffer without? Tobey can't expect some great love affair, and I don't really think he does. I don't think he expects anything.

"We should, um, talk first." Oh, man. Now I really sound like a girl. Talk first?

To my surprise he says I'm right and takes my hand from his face, holding it in his lap. "I know how you feel about him. He didn't give specifics but it was pretty plain." He turns watchful eyes on me. "What did you do? Did you kiss him? Touch him? Bat your pretty eyes?"

My ears are burning and I'm starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. Maybe we should stop now, before anyone gets hurt. But his chest feels so good under my cheek when he pulls me in.

"It's okay," he says, gently. "We don't really need to talk. I just wanted you to know that I'm under no delusions here. We're just two, uh, friends - getting to know each other. Let's just see where it goes. Okay?" I can feel him waiting for a response, but I need to think for just a second.

It doesn't take long before my odds are weighed and I lift my head. His eyes make me dizzy from this close. So does the feel of my body pressed so close to his. "I want to get to know you, really well." Well, that sounded a bit cheesy. He puffs a laugh across my lips before dipping his head down to my neck. "Oh, god. Yeah."

His mouth feels so good, licking and nipping. I slide myself up further and we shift around a bit until I'm sitting firmly in his lap, legs on either side and arms around his neck. I pull his collar out of the way and reciprocate. We'd probably look like vampires if anyone walked in right now, but no one's going to.

Tobey's wearing a button-down, so I do - button down. His chest has a small amount of hair, little curls to pull with my teeth. His nipples are too far down for me to reach so I scoot back, and then scoot back again. Then we both laugh as I lose my balance. Good thing for those muscles Elijah and I were admiring; they kept me from slamming into the coffee table. He pulls me up a bit and I run my fingers over his arms. Such nice arms.

I'm balanced on the edge of his knees before he comes to a decision. Instead of pulling me closer, he moves me further back and I flail for a moment before settling onto the table. He moves to his knees in front of me. Oh, yeah. Now we're the same height. I move my head to the side and he takes my earlobe into his mouth and suckles there for a second before moving back to my neck. He laughs when I hump forward but moans when it brings our cocks together.

He pulls back and lifts my t-shirt enough to palm my belly. His hand moves upwards until the shirt's bunched under my arms, but he stops me when I lift them to take it off. I cock an eyebrow and let them drop to his shoulders. His tongue is cooler than I than I thought it would be when he touches it to my nipple. I'm wound so tight right now that foreplay is not expected but he latches on with teeth when I try to pull him up.

I yelp and he loosens but doesn't let go so I run my hands over his shoulders instead. My eyes are closed to best enjoy his attentions as he roves over my chest, nipping here and there. It feels good but I'm relieved when he pulls back. My eyes open to the marvelous view of him taking off his shirt and standing. I reach towards his fly and he doesn't pull away. Looks like it's naked time! We undress quickly, and he pulls condoms and lube packets out of his jeans before tossing the pants aside. When I raise an eyebrow, he leans forward and bites my other nipple - none too gently. He hands me the packets, then drops back to his knees and takes me in his mouth.

Just as I start getting into a rhythm with his mouth he pulls off with a cheeky smile and winks. He grabs a pillow off the sofa places it on the table and then settles himself across it. All I can do is stand there speechless until he looks at me over his shoulder.

"Well? Are you going to fuck me or stare all night?"

The next thing I know I'm bent over his back, licking and sucking at his spine as three of my fingers pump lube inside of him, stretching his hole. The encouraging moans are good, but the hand that opens the condom and rolls it onto me is better.

He pulls my hand by the wrist until my fingers slip out with a squishy sound and I suppress a wince. I think both of us are beyond caring at this point but the sound will be the embarrassing moment to remember when I think about this later.

Oh god! He's so fucking hot and tight inside. It's better than I've felt in a very long time. He's so different from a girl; different, yet not even comparable. His breath catches when I'm all the way in and he leans forward again, laying himself across the pillow and clutching the other side of the table for support. When I pull out a bit his back arches, forcing me in again. I pull out again and he pushes himself back. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he wants me hard and fast.

I reach around him, anchoring his hips with one hand while reaching for his cock with the other. He's not fully hard when I touch him but a few quick strokes and he is. It doesn't take us long to come like this. We're going at it heavy and hard across the table, where Elijah can walk in at any minute - and it's that thought that pushes me over the edge. Once I'm done gasping across his back I continue pumping him with my hand and softening cock until he follows.

I rest draped across him for a few minutes until he starts to wiggle and I slip out. I pull off the used condom and stand heading towards the bathroom. I hear him get up and start gathering his clothes and I can't decide if I want him to stay longer or not.

When I come out we pass each other as he goes in to clean up. I notice that the room looks respectable and smile; he *is* a nice guy. My clothes go on quicker than they came off so I'm left trying to figure out where to stand, or sit - or whatever.

I'm on the couch, in the same spot as before, when he walks out looking like nothing happened. I feel like anyone could tell I'd just had sex, like there's a stamp on my forehead or something. But not him; he looks like the boy next door who's never thought a dirty thought.

He smiles and settles where he was before we fucked on the table. Picking up his beer, he toasts me with a smile and drinks some down, making a face at the flatness. Without a word I get water bottles out of the fridge, handing him one before I sit. He thanks me and I blush. I didn't even think. It's something I would have done if Elijah were here. And then I smile. I find myself thinking that I actually *like* this guy.

We talk for a while. About nothing; about everything. We really have more in common than I expected. We're fans of similar music, books, and movies. No matter what topic comes up, we seem to connect. I find myself laughing and smiling more than I have in what feels like a very long time. Before I know it we're kissing and it feels strange.

At that moment I realize that I've just fucked him across Elijah's living room table and hadn't kissed him. Wow. Talk about backwards.

He pulls away and asks if we can go somewhere else to kiss. The sofa's not that comfortable and it is a bit small so I take his hand and we stand moving to my room.

I hadn't planned to bring anyone in here and it's a bit messy, but he doesn't seem to mind much; he just pulls me down sideways on the double bed with our feet hanging over the side. And then we're kissing again. His mouth is attached to some part of me at all times as our hands roam over each other's bodies. We're fully clothed but it doesn't feel awkward; instead it's like I have a new present.

He's all wrapped up, just waiting for me to open him. It's a strange thought, considering what happened in the living room. Doing this with him is so new and untarnished by heartbreak; it's so very different than I would have thought.

He insinuates a knee between my legs, rubbing against me and causing me to moan. After a few moments of that I get impatient and haul him on top of me. With all the pushing and pulling we do I end up with my head hanging over the side of the bed and Tobey feeding on my neck again. God, I could come like this.

But then he pulls away and stands up. I just lie there, gasping, until his hands start pulling me across the bed by my pant legs. I sit up quickly and end up face-to-face with the hottest smirk I've ever seen. Before I can dive back into his mouth he pulls away, taunting me to follow. We stop when we're up against the wall. He turns me to face it and I shoot him a questioning look, then smile and nod.

My forehead rests against my folded arms where he put me, and I feel him opening my pants again. Every time I try to direct his movements or help in trying to undress he stops and presses himself against my back not allowing me to move. I subside and he goes back to what he was doing.

He pushes my shirt up, tucking the bottom of the front around the collar and my pants only make it as far as mid-thigh, which seems to be where he wants them. I'm bared from chest to thigh but I can feel his fully clothed body against mine and I'm more turned on by this than I thought I could be.

His hands turn my head and we're kissing at an awkward angle, our tongues out of our mouths licking at each other. It feels so obscene. He touches me everywhere and with my eyes closed I feel like I'm falling and flying at the same time.

The gel feels cold when his fingers part me, one sliding inside. I don't have much room to open my legs. Instead my back arches, pushing my ass towards him so he can slide another finger in. The burn of stretching feels good. He's not rough at all, allowing me time to adjust before pulling away.

He breathes out in relief when he opens his zipper, and it's only a few moments before he's sliding into me. My breath catches when he opens me farther than his fingers did and he slows down, allowing his body weight to slowly push him inside. When I feel comfortable enough I push back against him and suck in a harsh breath at the fullness. We rest for a minute with his forehead against the back of my neck before he slides one arm around me, pulling our bodies flush; the opposite hand clasping my hip and we move.

{I notice Tobey's car is still here and feel a twinge. It's excitement, I know it is. Maybe Dom and him hit it off and I don't have to feel bad anymore. I love Dom, more than I love anyone outside my family. He's like a close brother and best friend rolled together. I really hope that things will get back to normal once he has a, ah, a boyfriend.

Hmm. The lights are still on in the living room. Maybe they *really* hit it off and are in bed. That sounds sweet. Dom probably left the light on for me. I should check on him. Make sure he's all right.

His door's open. I can just pop my head in and say goodnight. Wonder if they're all snugly or anything. That'd be cute. They must still be awake. I can hear them talking - or something.

Oh, god. Dom? Pressed, face first against the wall. Eyes closed, side of his head resting against his folded arms. He's baring his teeth as his eyes screw tighter and he bites his bottom lip.

God. Tobey. Pressed full length against him. His head is turned to the same side as Dom's, resting against his shoulder.}

Oh, it's so good. Not hard and fast like before. Though that was great too. I can just feel here; keep my eyes closed and just sink into him. His hands feel good touching me - nearly caressing me. I move my hips where his hand guides until I've picked up the rhythm he likes. Then both of his hands are touching me everywhere. I feel so alive right now; I didn't realize how burdened I was. But now - I feel hot *and* peaceful.

Both of his hands run up my arms, and his fingers lace with mine, while we continue to move. I've done a lot of things, but nothing ever like this. Sex is supposed to be *sex*. It's supposed to feel good, but this is beyond that. I can't help but feel that this is something so much more.

He uses one set of our joined hands to turn my head - and kisses me. The angle is better now and once our lips touch, he sucks my tongue out of my mouth. Moan is too polite a word for the sounds we're making, especially once he lets go of my head. We're forced to move back again but our hands traveling over my body are too good to complain. Instead I turn my head back up and start sucking on the fingers of the hand he has above my head.

Our rhythm speeds up when he wraps our hands around my cock. It feels different to have someone else masturbating me with my own hand, but no more than anything else that's happened tonight. Maybe this *is* just what I need to help me move on.

Maybe Tobey is what I need.

I force him to move our hands faster, laying my head back against his shoulder. This frees our other hands, which he moves around my chest, holding me tightly to him. I'm so close - so close. He puts the hands that aren't pumping me to the wall and pushes harder. His head comes forward and he bites my shoulder through the shirt I'm still wearing, and it's enough.

"Oh! Oh, god. Tobey- Fuck!" My body clenches tight and I start trembling in his arms.

My knees feel watery when I start coming down and I'm so very grateful for his arms around me. I don't know how he managed to keep us upright without my face mashed against the wall. He's too good to me; I think I like it.

I know the smile on my face is dopey but I can't help it. When my legs feel firmer I turn around pulling off the pants that have tangled around my knees. Tobey's looking a bit crazed around the edges but still keeps himself in check. It feels like he's waiting to see what *I* want. In his position, I wouldn't have that kind of control.

He stops me when I attempt to drop to my knees. I look a question at him and he answers me with a simple "please?" How could I resist him *anything* at this point. I kiss him hard and tell him that. He smiles at me in return lifting one of my legs to his hip. It'll be difficult but if that's what he wants.

He pushes me up higher against the wall and I grab the edge of my nearby bureau for balance. I've got both legs wrapped around him and, while it takes a few tries, he's able to slide back inside of me. It's a bit uncomfortable at first but once he kisses me again I forget everything else but him.

It doesn't take very long before he's at the breaking point. I'm holding the bureau with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. His thrusts become erratic, almost causing us to fall to the floor, before he stills and I swallow his moans greedily wishing for more. I hope there will be many more.

Our kisses slow as he slips out of me and my body slides down his. It feels amazing to be so finely wrapped up in him. So perfect to be touching Tobey.

We pull back enough to look at each other, grin into each other's face. He drops one more kiss on my lips and before he can pull away I stop him.

"Stay?" I ask, a little unsure of myself.

His smile is as soft as the hand he touches to my hair. "Yes."

Out of the corner of my eye I could swear I see something move. But when I turn towards the bedroom door, there's nothing there.

{I've got to get out of here. I just. God. What did I do? I've never been able to see Dom that way. In the past few weeks I've tried. I really, really tried - and nothing. That's why I thought - but no. Now I do, I can, and he's - he's sexy. I've got to pound my leg 'til it bruises. Do something, anything, if it'll make that thought go away. Make this hard burning in my pants go away. I don't want him like that. I don't. And even if I did, the sight of him with Tobey is permanently burned into my brain. So perfect together; so matched. I'd never be able to...}

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
